My Hero Academia: Next Generation
by TommyNHR
Summary: Well this is the next generation of heroes. The story takes place 25 years after the event of the manga chapter 197. I know i"m trash at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few days ago, it was all over the news that the number one hero was killed by a mysterious man, and today was the funeral at a local graveyard located near Tokyo. All the people were very devastated not only because the number one hero was dead but also for the increse in crime rate, over night.

In a dark room full of dust and without any life in it. There a girl was standing on a chair, with brown, curly hair that was reaching her sholders, her eyes where greener than a leaf, and she had on her face a lot of freckle. She was sad, she didn't understand how something like this could happen...her father was dead. She really didn't know what to do, she stayed in her room for three days straight, thinking that she could isolate herself from talking with other people, believing that she would be feeling better but she didn't.

She started crying again, it was for the tenth time today, she all ready wanted to stop but she couldn't. It was like her eyes were having a mind of their own, her heart was ached so hard when she was thinking of the time she spend with her father, they were the most precious times of her life.

In her outdated room full of superhero posters a person enters, it was a woman with brown hair, her hair was couth in a bun, her brown eyes looked tired and she had pink cheecks. She looks at the girl with a soft stare.

"Hey Yuriju, we need to go in five minutes, so please dress in the clothes for the funeral. I...i now is hard i really do, but we need to be strong for him. I now he would want us to be." The women says looking at the girl's wardrobe that was not even open." I think you should start dressing because uncle Shoto will come soon with auntie Momo and Takeo"

"Ok, then i will start dressing, but please do me a favour, when we will be at the funeral, please don't leave me alone ok?" Yuriju asks her mother. Her voice was hurting when she was speaking.

''All right, i will not leave you alone i promise.'' The woman said going to the girl and embracing her.

''I love you so much mom i really do!'' Says the girl still hugging her mother.

After the woman leaves the room, leaving the girl standing there alone. Yuriju goes to her wardrobe and opens it. There were a lot of clothes all over the place. On top of a hat was standing a figurine. The figurine was dressed in a green costume very popular nowadays. He had green hair and green eyes, and it had a little white flag and it was written on it "Deku".

It was her father, it hurt to see him smiling, knowing that he was dead, her eyes began to water again but she trows the figurine at the wall. Out of nowhere a woman voice began to talk.

''Ochako, i am really glad to see you. I hope you're fine, look i bought some chamomile tea. I know is your favotite tea.'' Says a woman voice that Yuriju knows to well. It was her aunt Momo. Aunt Momo was like a second mother for her, when she was younger aunt Momo was making stuffed animals out of nowere for her and Takeo to play with them.

''Ochako, i'm really sorry for what happend. If i moved faster maybe...maybe i could've saved him.'' Said a male voice, it was uncle's Shoto voice, it had so much regret in it. For Yuriju, Shoto was a very strict man, well he had his silly moments but they came very rare.

''Shoto please don't blame yourself. Is not your fault, is nobody's fault i know that. And i know that he's happy that you're safe.'' Said her mother is was obvious that she was almost crying but she was mother was strong, for the both of them.

After she heard all of this, Yuriju start's to look for her black dress and shoes. After she finds them, she but them on her. Her mother she has bad tastes in cloths, like her father. After she leave's the room, Yuriju bumps into some one. It was a girl. With long hair that it was reaching her elbows, it was black with white mark. Her eyes where blue like her father eyes. Her name was Takeo, she was very energetic, and she was making a lot of jokes.

Takeo jumps on Yuriju and embrace her with so much strength that she could break her ribs. After the embrace, Yuriju looks to Momo who starts to embrace her too. Shoto was trying to avoid Yuriju eyes.

She understood why, he has thinking that she was mad at him. But she wasn't, she understood that it wasn't his fault.

-Well i think we need to go. I don't want for people to wait for us. Said her mother while she was putting something in her bag.

-You're right Ochako we need to go. Said her uncle walking to the front door.

Outside it was raining very hard, for the past few days. Yuriju was sad because she hated rain, she loved summer and that was bad because in two weeks school was starting. After she gets into the car, she starts to speak with Takeo about quirks and school. She didn't even notice that she was in front of the graveyard. Outside of the car there whas a lot of people and heroes. She gets out of the car and a lot of journalists go to her. She ignores them, she hated attention and wants to become a hero to save people not to make money out of it.

Her mother has beside her, and was holding her hard, she took small steps to the grave. It was very hard for the both of them. When she arrives to the grave, she begins to cry really hard, she wanted him beside her all her life. It was his fault for becoming the number one hero, he could've become a smaller hero who could protect neighborhood people and every one who'd be happy. But now both of them are alone. After that day, the rain didn't stop for five days.

 **A/N**

 **Well guys i really hope that you enjoyed this chapter of my first bnah fanfiction. And i want to say that i am really sorry for the bad english. Romanian is my first language, so i am pretty bad at english. Please review this story for more chapters. And now what i want to say, well this story will have a lot of OC and an anime character from another series. Oh and i now the chapter is kinda small and i am sorry but translate the romanian script into english is kinda hard. But i promise with time i will get better at english and it will take less time. PEACE...**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, the sun just got out of bed. In a small village that was just at the entrance to Tokyo. A boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes like the ocean, was working very hard at pulling out rise out of the ground. He was very sweaty. The boy was more sweaty than after a football match. After he finish the work he goes to his house. The house was more like a hut. It was very ugly it didn't even have windows. But this was his house for the longest time.

After he enters the house, he goes to the bag of fresh cloths and change cloths. He didn't have the privilege to take a shower because the bottles with water that were put outside to warm up were still cold. After he change cloths he enters the kitchen. There was a fridge that was full of rust. For the boy happines it was rusty on the outside and not on the inside. He also have an oven that was broken. And beside the oven was a round table.

The blond boy goes to the fridge and for his luck finds a milk carton. He drinks it. The milk goes thru his body making him feel better. After that the boy goes to the round table and starts to draw. It was a big animal with red fur. The animal appears in his dreams very often. Out of nowhere baggins on the door could be heard and a male voice.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!? Answer the door!" The male voice screams. Naruto was kinda scared because those things happend some times. Angry people comes to his house and starts to scream harsh things at him like "demon" or "beast". The boy goes to the door very slow and open it. There was a hery tall man, with no hair and a crooked nose. His eyes here very small and black. It was Koito he is one of the villagers and the singel one that wasn't rude to him. He still didn't know why the whole village hated him. Children's avoided him. When he was buying things from a shop the shopkepper would double the price. His luck was that two villagers still let him work for them so he could earn some money.

The tall man puts his hand on Naruto's shoulders and push him to the table. Koito takes a chair and sit on him and Naruto does the same thing.

"So brat, how are you still alive? Ask the man with a small smile on his face." I see this hut is still intact i am impressed." Says the tall man in a very loud voice. Naruto still doesn't know why the man speaks so loud. If he had to sneak into someone's house to steal something he could be heard.

"Yeah gramps it still holds but not for to long." Saying that Naruto points with his finger to three big holes in the ceiling" And i am doing fine i just finished work and now i want to train."

Naruto was training very hard to maintain his quirk powerful. He could make rasengans from chakra and he could also do wind and earth ninjutsus but there were very weak. Koito was the single man he knew that had similar quirk to his and he couldn't teach him every day new moves or to make him master the already learned jutsus.

"Don't call me gramps! You don't have any respect for me brat. And i wanted to show you something but is not longer necessary." Says Koito going to the door.

Naruto jumps out of his chair and run up to the man and try to grab him by his sholder but Koito is much faster than him and takes his arm and starts to put pressure on it. Ten second, Twenty seconds and then Naruto starts to move his arm very hard. Koito lets go of his hand.

"Wow kid you improved now it takes twenty seconds for you to feel the pain. Good job!" Saying that the man ruffles the boy hair.

Koito was proud for the boy. He had taken Naruto under his wing ten years ago when the boy was just five years old. He gave this hut to him from his old man. Unfortunately he couldn't take him to his house because the villagers would get mad at him for hepling a "demon" how they called him. But for Koito, Naruto was like his little brother. He was annoying and energetic but he loved him very much even if he doesn't show it. Koito puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a letter. It was so white and it had a red stamp on it. He looks to Naruto and gives him the letter.

Naruto was really scared, knowing what that letter was he didn't want to open it. It was the UA letter. He was nervous what if he didn't get in. If he didn't get in UA then he wouldn't get in another high school. And he wouldn't show the villagers that he could become a respected hero. This was his dream to become a respected hero. He didn't want to become a hero for money or popularity those things don't interest him. He didn't have a problem living in this hut, it doesn't matter to him if he has something to eat. All he wanted was the villagers respect.

Naruto puts his hands that were trembling on the letter and open it. From the letter fall a metal circle that after two second create a hologram. In the hologram you could see a man whit purple hair whit a lazy face.

"Hello, Uzumaki Narutho i am Shinso Hitoshi and i am a teacher at UA. And today i have the big pleasure to tell you that you failed the entrance exam. But we hope you will fight for your dream and you will become a hero. Have a good day." Says the men with a lazy voice and the hologram stops.

Naruto wasn't moving. He didn't know what to do. His heart was hurting so much his mind was completely empty he could not think straitght. His only chance to become something was destroyed. Next to him stood Koito who was also very shocked. He knew the boy wasn't the best at his quirk. But he was quick on his feet. Koito was sure that Naruto was going to get in UA.

In Naruto eyes you could see tears of sadness. He didn't want them to leave his eyes. He said he must be strong and not let his emotions encompass him, but it was so hard, hurt ... it hurt so much.

Koito kneels down in front of him and embrace him very hard. He could sense the boy sorrow. Naruto was like his brother so it hurts him to see the boy so sad.

"No...no h-how is this posible i..i don't know what do to." Says the boy who did not even realize that the man in front of him embraced him."M-maybe this is for the better. There is no need for a "demon" at UA. E-everybody hates me, and i don't know why. What did i do to them? My parents left me all alone to survive in this piece of shit world why?!" Sceams the boy out of frustration. He couldn't hold up the tears that burns his eyes and he lets them go on the man's shoulders

"Naruto.. don't say that you are not a "demon". You are the most hardworking and good person i know. Maybe it didn't go well with UA but i am sure that you're gonna become the best superhero in the world with whom i can be proud telling people that is my little brother." Says the man in a firm and quiet tone that surprises Naruto. But what surprises Naturo the most is that the man said he is his brother, making Naruto fell something that he didn't fell in a long time...happiness.

After they stayed like that for some time Naruto looks up and stares at the mans face. His face was full of sarrow. What makes Naruto happy was that on the mans face there were no trace of disappointment. Naruto was grateful for that and started to respect the man more.

"Maybe you're right. I will try to become the best hero, and make you happy and at the same time to show the villagers that i can be respected by people and heroes. Says the boy in a very happy voice.

 **A/N**

 **This the second chaper so i hope you will like it and i want to thank you for all the views. Is for the first time for me to see so many people reading my story and i really am grateful for that. This chapter is taking place at the start of summer. And the first one with only two weeks felt of summer. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

There were still stars on the sky, and the moon was still shining. Into a room that was much more cleaner. A girl with freckles was lying on the soft bed. Yuriju was reading from a book. That book was special to her The book was about a boy whose parents were villains. The boy was trying to become a hero but all the people around him were scared of him because of his parents, and the boy was trying to get through this and become the best hero out there. The book motivated Yuriju to put all her will into becoming a great hero. On every evening her father was reading this book to her, and after she grew up she started reading it on her own.

She could'nt sleep. Yuriju was stressed out and happy at the same time because the school was starting tomorrow. A new chapter of her life was opening. She was scared that the students at UA wouldn't like her. That was the case most of the time just because she was the daughter of the numer one hero. That was stupid for her. She wouldn't understand why kids would hate her fot that. Even she didn't want her father to be the best hero. All she wanted was for him to be her father that all.

The girl gets up from the bed and she puts her hair behind her ears. She goes to her table and puts the book there. She wasn't sure that she could read that much after she starts to go to school and become a hero. Her mother told her that she and her father meet on the first day of school and after that all was history. She liked her mother stories they were making her more happy after hearing them.

The girl goes to the kitchen. The kitchen was all green and brown. It was a weird combination. But she kinda like it. She goes straight to the fridge and takes a bottel of milk with strawberries flavor, it was her favorite. Her mother taught her that is good to drink milk when you can't sleep. After she finishes her bottle of milk she turns around to go to her room but her mother was standing in the doorway with her hand on her chest. The woman with brown hair goes to the chair that was standing next to the table and takes a seat. The girl does the same thing. Her mother was becoming her old self much more active and positive.

"Honey, you couldn't sleep again?" Asks the woman with her hand on the table.

"No… i'm kinda scared for tomorrow. I mean what if the students there don't like me? What if all my freinds there were my friends because i am the daughter of the great hero "deku"?" Says the girl with a small voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yuri, i am sure that there will be people speaking ugly things about you. But i am also sure that you will make friends and spend great time with them. You will become a cool hero and maybe you will get to meet a boy, you know like i met youre father. Says the women with her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Mom! Please don't make me blush. And… thanks maybe i will meet someon- I mean meet some new people!" Says Yuriju with red cheeks.

Her mother starts to laugh and sit up from the chair and goes to the kitchen door to leave but before that she stops.

"Yuri, i think you should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you." And with that the woman goes to bed and leaves the girl all alone.

Yuriju goes through her room door and puts her body on the bed and goes to sleep. It was seven in the morning and the a girl with curly hair was running to the bus station. Something weird happend this morning. She tried to get her backpack with her gravity pull but it didn't work it was strange because she remembered that her quirk was ok. She asked her mother, and her mother told her that this thing happed once. When she was little her quirk didn't work and her father was very scared that she was quirkless. But after two days her quirk came back.

Lost in her thoughts. Yuriju hits someone and both of them fall on the ground. The person thath was on the ground whas a girl with white hair that was falling on her sholders and her eyes here blue like the cold ocean and she had a lot of freckles. Yuriju seems to notice that her own elbow was bruised and the girl seems to notice that too.

"I am so sorry for this. I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice you. I am very sorry!" The girl says with so much speed that Yuriju just barely catch that.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking to the road." Said Yuriju putting her hand on the bloody elbow.

"Noo, you hit your elbow because of me and now blood is coming out of it. I am very sorry. Let me fix that." The girl points her hands to the water water starts to rise from the fountain and goes straight to Yuriju face hitting her very hard.

"Oh no,no,no now i did it. I am soo sorry but i cant control my quirk very well. I am sorry."

"Wow you're quirk is water manipulation is soo cool! I mean if you master it you could do so many things like a water prison or a water gun o- oh i am sorry i become very excited. My mom says is because of my dad but i think i am just excited about quirks." Says the girl while her hand were looking for a napkin to wipe her face.

"Are you not mad at me?" Asks the girl with red cheeks.

"Not really. I mean i can't control my quirk neither. This morning i couldn't use my quirk and i don't know why, but my mom says that it will appear again. Oh by the way my quirk is gravity and breathing fire."

"Thank! i am kinda shy and if you started shouting at me. I would've run by now. My name is Miki Mizuki." Saiyng that the girl moves her hand to Yuriju hand to shake it.

"My name is Yuriju Midoriya nice to meet you." Yuriju was sure that after she says her name the girl will start to look nasty her. But it wasn't the case at all.

" I am happy that we could be friends! Oh… wait a second are you Deku's daughter? I am very sorry for what happend… i guess is kinda hard for you right now." Saiyng that Miki's hand goes to Yuriju's sholders.

"Yeah is hard, i mean so many people relied on him and now his gone. And thank you."

"Well i guess we need to go to the bus station before is to late. I think will become good friends." Saiyng that Miki grabs Yuriju hand and drag her to the bus station.

 **A/N**

 **Well guys this is the third chapter and i want to say thank you guys for the big amount of views i really appreciate it. In this chapter appears an OC that is not mine. You could find it on google. Please review this chapter!**

 **I don** ' **t own Bnha or Naruto.**


End file.
